


In the darkest hour

by solenskiner



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Batman AU, Features: Harvey's witty humor, Fluff, Harvey as Batman, M/M, Mike as Robin, Minor Violence, Slow Build, The drama!, but it's not so bad, some torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solenskiner/pseuds/solenskiner
Summary: Harvey grew up in Manhattan City, he remembers how beautiful it once has been. But those times are long gone and all that is left is corruption and fear.Harvey: lawyer during the day and the dark knight during the night.Together with his associate Mike he fights the injustice and for a better future





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> Here I am, with the Suits Batman AU I promised.  
> I try to find a good balance between Suits and the Batman movies. I had this idea for a while and am happy that I had the motivation to write it.  
> Hope you will like it.  
> Last but not least, English is not my mother language and I have no beta, so sorry for all mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or Batman and I earn no money with this.

Harvey hasn’t had an easy life until now. But he isn’t one to complain.

He has learned early on to put all his emotions away and has become what people expect him to be.

_Smug, arrogant, strong and overconfident_

He enters his firm, well actually it would be his in the future. His father has raised it from nothing and has made it one of the best law firms in the city. Not that the law mattered so much by now. Before his death, his father has given the firm over to Jessica. Harvey really likes that woman. The first day he has walked in at Specter Enterprise, Jessica has greeted him with: “Now listen hot shot, I give a fuck from which family you come from. Nor do I care that your father’s name is on the wall. He has earned that, you haven’t yet. So, I put you through college. I invested a lot in you and now it’s your turn to show me that I did a good investment.”

Harvey has just grinned at her and knew right then that he will hate and love this woman in no time.

 

He walks to his office, greeting Donna with her favorite coffee and a smug grin.

“Hey Donna, a lovely morning to you.”

She just snickers at that, takes a sip from the cup and points at the office.

“Jessica is already inside, waiting for you.”

Harvey raises his eyebrow and his grin falters. Jessica this early in the morning is _never_ a good sign.

“You need an associate, your promotion has been a week ago and you can’t postpone this forever, you know?”

Harvey would roll his eyes at this, but Jessica has her _no bullshit_ face on, and that means he should handle this carefully.

“Well, a nice morning to you too, Jessica and I don’t need an associate, I work perfectly well alone.”

Jessica just gives him _the look_ and then walks to the door. “You are a senior partner now, Harvey. And every senior partner needs an associate. So if you want to keep your position, you will have one until Friday.”

Harvey sighed. No matter how good he is at his job (and let’s be honest: he is _the best_ ), he could never fool Jessica.

“Donna…”

“Room at the Chilton is already booked for tomorrow at 3 p.m.”

Really, these women totally rule his life, even though he will _never_ admit that.

 

Harvey goes home, Ray standing already waiting to take him to his mansion, a little bit outside of the city. Harvey has lived long enough in Manhattan City to see the changes around here. As a child the city has bloomed, the infrastructure getting better with each passing week. The metro has been one of best investments. The economy has been good and so the education offer, health system and support for the poor had improved. But then, well it's hard to say exactly when, but things said short: _Everything went to shit_

It started with drug dealers, then mafia bosses and by now this city has become a lawless place. And for a person like Harvey, who loves the law above all, it's hard to bear the sight of a city that once has been so great, reduced to this hell of a place.

“Ready to go, Sir?”

He gives the other man a week smile. Melancholy isn’t going to change anything.

“Yes, get me out of here, Ray.”

 

***

The next day Harvey walks in the interview room with his usual confidences but soon realizes that finding someone good (hell, he would do with passable by now) isn’t going to be as easy as thought. All the candidates are either rich assholes drudges or people that clearly believe that “law firm” is just another fancy way to describe a Mafiosi business. He goes out of the room and looks straight at Donna.

“We have to cut this short. Send only the ones in that impress you.”

“And for what exactly should I look for?”

“Find me another me” He smirks and goes back inside and surprisingly doesn’t have to wait long until Donna walks in with a blond man and gives him a wink, then walks out again.

Harvey looks at the other man? No really, he looks like a kid.

Said kid swallows nervously before he holds out his hand, which Harvey shakes.

“Michael Ross. It is….It’s nice to meet you.”

Harvey already opens his mouth to reply when there is suddenly a klick sound and the kid’s briefcase opens and weed spills all over the carpet. The blond is gaping and looking between him and the floor, gesticulating helplessly with his hands. Harvey lets out a deep sigh and looks straight at the other one ( ~~who has unbelievable blue eyes~~ ).

“Look Michael. I get that in this city such shit is passing just fine, because who cares about one drug dealer more? But guess what, this is a _real_ interview for a _real_ law firm. So go and do your business somewhere else.”

The kid looks at him while he shoves the weed back in his briefcase.

“I know this looks really bad for me right now, but if you let me explain then I promise you that you won’t regret it. And please call me Mike, only my grandma calls me Michael.”

Harvey raises his eyebrow. Kid’s got balls, he must admit that. He gestures at the seat opposite of him and Mike sits down. Then he begins to tell his story. Of how he hates what the city has become and that he wants to fight the crime, at least where he can. So he became friends with a lower drug dealer, to get information of who was behind the dealing ring so he could bring the information to the police. But to earn their trust he was sent here, where he noticed that the whole thing was a setup and two guys from a different gang were waiting for him, to probably well… hurt him really bad or worse.

“…so I was running away from them and needed a place to hide when I remembered a poster at the entrance about this interview when I entered the hotel and thought that it would be the perfect place to hide.”

To say he is impressed wouldn’t even begin to cover what Harvey feels, but he makes sure not to show it too much. "And while you ran for your life you just magically remembered that?”

Mike is grinning now like an idiot and Harvey could feel his lips twitch upwards at that.

“Well, I am a genius of a sort. Once I read something I understand it and never forget it”

Alright, now Harvey is _really_ impressed.

“So, let’s say I would consider hiring you, why should I choose you and not one of these Harvard graduates that sit outside?”

“Because even though I have never been to Harvard, nor have a law degree I can still beat all these drudges. Ask me anything out of the law book and I will prove it to you.”

So Harvey starts to ask questions and prove it Mike does.

 

***

The following weeks Mike impresses and annoys Harvey at the same time. So yes, the kid has been right when he said that he was a genius, but does he have to be so chaotic and smug and care all over the place?

Harvey walks into Jessica’s office to give her the finished contract of his current case. But he can see right away that she is pissed at him because she makes _that_ face.

“Sit down, Harvey.”

“What can I do for you, Jessica?”

“Cut the act. How long did you think it would take me to find out that Michael Ross has not been to Harvard? Oh wait, or has no degree at all?”

Well, if looks could kill…. He would have been dead for quite some time, to be honest.

“Really, Jessica? He is good at what he does. His mind works in a way that is incredibly useful for me, for this firm. Who cares he got no degree? Almost all of the politicians, cops and lawyers are bought. Do you think in a corrupt city like this, it matters if he went to law school or not?”

The woman opposite of him sighs. “Harvey, we fight here _against_ the corruption. Shouldn’t we at least try to set an example?”

“I won’t change my mind about Mike. He goes, I go.”

Jessica looks at him for a few more minutes and then gestures him to leave.

“Alright, do it your way. But Harvey, let me warn you. If this ever comes to bite you in the ass, I won’t be your savior in the shining armor.”

He laughs at that and winks at her. “Didn’t think wearing metal would be your style.”

***

When he gets home that night he turns on the TV to watch some news before he goes to sleep.

“There have been three bank robberies today in…” He switches the channel.

“The body of Maria Gonzales, who has been missing for two months, has been found…” _switch_

“…We can’t say for sure yet, but it seems the fight has been between two rival gangs….” _Switch_

“The judge has named Mr. Hammers for not guilty…” _switch_

“ … And again. Many ask themselves: Is it ever going to change?”

Harvey sighs and turns the TV off and goes to lie down in his king size bed.

He loves being a lawyer, but there is only that much of good he can do with his job. If the judges are bought, the cops are burying evidence, how could he win?

He is helping rich people keeping their money, but what did it help for the rest of the people?

He doesn’t want to sit in front of the TV anymore and listen to the same horrible news _every day_.

No, Harvey knows he has to do something and he already has an idea.

It is time for the city to have hope again.

_And he is going to bring it_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the real action will start with the next chapter :)  
> For all that haven't watched Batman yet... DO IT.  
> The one with Hedge Ledger as Joker is just fantastic!  
> Thanks for reading and I would be happy about comments and kudos :)


	2. Are we the bad guys?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey's newest case is leaving him wondering if he's still on the good side.  
> He prepares himself more and more to become the superhero that Manhattan City needs. But maybe, he needs help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! A new (and longer) Chapter for you :)  
> I am happy that somebody reads the story.  
> Again, sorry for the mistakes.  
> I don't own Suits or Batman, nor do I earn money with this.

It takes way too long to figure out what to do. He actually has no idea. He wants things to change, of course. But how should he do that? Nobody is allowed to know that it’s him, so he would need some disguise or something.

He is so deep in thoughts that he doesn’t notice Donna until she slams a file on top of his desk.

“What was that for?” She gives him her _shut up and be grateful for my existence_ smile.

“You, mister, have been way too distracted these last days and it isn’t good for your job, so I figured everything out. Being creative isn’t your style.”

He scowls at her and opens the file. He can’t believe what he is seeing.

“How? How did you know? I… what?”

She smirks at him and does her famous Donna pose. “ _I_ _know everything_. Haven’t you understood that yet?”

Harvey goes through the papers, everything is there. The suit made from black leather and bulletproof. A mask and cape. _Really? A cape? And the name!_

“Why a bat? You know I hate bats” He really does, since he has been a small boy and fell in a cave.

Sitting in the dark with a broken leg, surrounded by bats really is no fun.

“Exactly because of that! If you want to fight the worst of the worst then you must fight your own demons first”

Harvey sighs deeply. Well, Donna is right. Of course she is. She is _always_ right.

“It looks good, but where do I get all the things?”

Donna huffs annoyed. “Really, one could think that you would know me better by now, but apparently not. Do you think I would give you this without a plan? The suit is already in order and will arrive in a week and I ordered the masks, 10 000 of them, so it won’t attract attention. They are white, but I will send some of them to a mechanic’s place, where they colour them black too. Weapons and all that are from different military services from around the world. Last but not least, all the items are bought over various daughter companies and it is almost impossible to track them to you.”

 _Wow. Just wow._ What is he supposed to say? A simple thank you sounds really stupid in this situation, doesn’t it?

“You could start by saying I am a genius.” She grins and winks at him.

He huffs at that and rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Now get back to work.” Donna just laughs and walks back to her desk in front of his office.

“Oh and Harvey? As a thank you from you to me for all my efforts I bought myself a nice Gucci handbag with your card.” She says over the intercom.

He chuckles and shakes his head. _Really, this woman_.

***

 

Harvey is in good physical from, but maybe he should consider doing some different things.

He goes running every day for 2 hours and from time to time he goes boxing, but if he wants to beat the bad guys (who probably have guns) he needs more training.

There were an address and a time on one of the sheets in the file that Donna has given him and because Harvey is curious (and Donna would kick his ass if he doesn’t go), he finds himself in a dark, empty storage hall near the pear. It is outside of the city and people here won’t ask what he is doing.

Harvey just really hopes that this isn’t some trap. This part of Manhattan is Mafiosi area.

“Are you Harvey R. Specter?” Harvey turns around and sees a man standing there. He is around 50, but looks build and from his way of standing was probably in the military.

“Yes, I am.”

“Good. You will call me Cameron. I will train you and push you to your limits. Physically and psychically. Is that understood?”

“Yes.”

“Very good. Then let’s start right away.”

 When Harvey gets home, very late in the night, he feels totally exhausted. Cameron hasn’t joked. He is riding him really hard, but at the same time, Harvey finally feels that he has a purpose.

It’s still going to take some time until he will be ready to fight in real life, but he is on a good way there.

 

***

“Harvey…”

“Mike, no.”

“But Harvey! Don’t you care? “Henriksen Oil” killed them because there could have been oil on their property! They have a 5 year old daughter for god’s sake! And in the end, they didn’t even find oil. So tell me, did these people die for nothing?!”

“Mike”

“No! Don’t “Mike” me! We don’t do the right thing here Harvey and you know it! If some drug dealer kills a person he is a murderer but if some rich and powerful company does the same they aren’t?”

“They pay us, the drug dealer doesn’t. That is the difference here.”

“I…. I can’t believe you! Don’t you care at all?”

“Mike…” Harvey sighs and wants to say something to calm the other man. Anything would help by now, but Mike doesn’t listen and storms out of his office.

Mike wears his heart on his sleeves. He cares openly and passionately.

Harvey isn’t like that, but that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t affect him as well.

Every time he sits in one room with Henriksen, Harvey wants to vomit or smash the other’s face.

He cares. He does. And that’s way he trains with Cameron and sits at night in his mansion, thinking about the outfit and listening to the police radio.

He can’t beat them as a lawyer, but that doesn’t mean that he won’t beat them at all.

***

Harvey is sitting in his home office, in his mansion _, again_. He sits there every evening until in the night, has done so for over a month. He has the suit, the mask and the weapons, but he is still missing a very important part. He needs a transport and communication device. But as brilliantly he is with the law, he has no clue about computers and technical stuff.

There is a knock on his door and he is surprised, that nobody has told him that there is a visitor.

“Harvey. You need help.” Donna is standing in his doorway to the office and looks disapproving at the chaos of papers on his desk.

He scowls at her. He doesn’t like to be reminded that he is depending on others.

Donna ignores him and gestures to someone behind her.

Suddenly a younger man stands there. He has dark brown hair, is skinny and wears glasses.

“This is Benjamin. He is part of our IT team at the firm. He is really good at what he does.”

Benjamin blushes at that and holds out a hand to Harvey.

Harvey ignores that and stares angrily at Donna. “You brought someone from the firm? You know that the idea is that _nobody_ knows that it’s me!”

Benjamin fidgets uncomfortably with his hands but looks at Harvey when he speaks.

“I know this is not ideal for you, Mr. Specter. But I promise you to keep everything a secret. Miss Donna here just offered me a way to help people and that’s something I really want to do.”

Harvey sighs and looks at the mess on his desk and then at the younger man.

He _really_ could use some support here.

“Alright, alright. But you get on my nerves and I will kick you out.”

“Understood, Sir. I will give my best.” Benjamin is grinning like a ten year old. He and Mike could be best friends. Maybe they are. Harvey wouldn’t be surprised. They both act like kids.

“Be nice to him, Harvey!” Donna gives him a warning glare and then leaves them be.

Benjamin sits down, opens his own notebook and starts: “So, I have been thinking we could connect this device with the police radio, you would have it one ear, the mask covering….”

Harvey can’t say that he understands everything that the other one says, but he gets why Donny brought exactly him.

Benjamin is _a fucking genius_.

***

“Harvey.”

“Jessica, you wanted to see me?”

“Yes, please sit down.” Harvey does and notices that his boss isn’t looking very happy. That means probably bad news.

“We have been invited to a benefit gala, hosted by Henriksen himself. This is very important."

“Jessica, no…”

She gives him her _this isn’t standing for discussion_ glare and says: “YOU will come, bring some pretty girl with you and charm Henriksen and his guest. You did that before at other galas and you will do it again this time. Is that clear?”

“Jessica. You know that we entered new waters with Henriksen Oil. You once said that we fight corruption here, but if we go there and get his friends as clients we will be deep inside of corruption and illegal affairs.”

“There has been no evidence that his company ordered those kills and he has been spoken free of all charges. He is one client like the others and so are the guests at the party. They are wealthy and we need their money. As little as we like them, we need them.”

Harvey shakes his head and stands up. “You know that he did let them be murdered. But if this lie is helping you sleep at night… I can’t. It still eats me up that I helped a murderer walk away. I will go to this party, but I won’t promise anything.”

Jessica nods, she probably hasn’t expected anything else from him and Harvey leaves.

Oh yes, he will go to this gala, but for a totally different reason than Jessica thinks.

***

He goes directly to Mike’s bullpen and drops down the file with the gala’s guests.

“I need you to memorize every single one of them, who they are, with whom they do their business, if there have been charges against them and if they do something that is off the books. Understood?”

Mike gives him a smug grin. “All clear, Boss.”

“I want to have it until tomorrow morning, 9 am sharp, alright Rookie?”

Mike gives him a mock salute and begins to read the file. Harvey can’t help it but smile fondly.

He really likes those banters between them, not that he will ever tell that Mike.

The kid is already smug enough as he his. No need to boost his ego.

***

Mike brings him the file at 9:20, running in his office, without knocking.

“I am sorry that I am late. Traffic was crazy.” He tries to flatten his hair but soon gives up the fight.

Harvey sighs. Why does the kid have to cycle the way to work?

“Well, as I remember it you have _always_ been late since you started working here. Do you know how an alarm works, Mike?” Mike just snorts and shrugs.

“And why do you have to bike here? Can’t you take a car service like everybody else at this firm? Less dangerous and _faster_.”

Mike seems to have some snarky remark already on the top of his tongue, but then starts to grin like an idiot.

“Oooh. You _care_ about me!”

Harvey rolls his eyes, almost fondly, at him. “I don’t. I just don’t want to bother to search for another associate.”

Mike just waves at him in a _yeah yeah_ manner and whistles happily when he goes out of Harvey’s office.

“Oh and Mike!”

The other one turns around and raises an eyebrow at him.

“You are my date for tonight, so dress up nicely, yeah?”

The sight of Mike standing there with his jaw wide opened and eyes almost popping out of his head is enough to make Harvey snigger every time he thinks about it.

***

He knocks at Mike’s door at 7 p.m., the gala will start in an hour and his associate hasn’t met him downstairs, where Ray is waiting with the car.

Harvey really doesn’t like to be in this neighborhood and he really can’t understand why Mike still lives here. Everything his rotten, only one light bulb is still working in the hallway and the apartment looks like a mix of a drug lab and shabby strip club.

Finally, Mike opens the door and looks surprised at him.

“Harvey…What are you doing here?”

“I have told you that you will come to the gala with me, so why are you still not dressed?”

Mikes gapes at him. “You have been serious?”

Harvey sighs and looks at Mike. He wears an old t-shirt, jeans with holes and outworn Convers.

They can’t go with him looking like this.

“Yes, I have been. So, get back inside and get in your tux asap and then let’s go.”

Mike blushes a little bit and gives him a stupid grin.

“Well you know, the thing is… I don’t own a tux.”

Harvey sighs again and seriously? When has he started taking care of a five year old?

“Well, I knew that could be the case, so I have a spare one from me in the car. But we have no time now, you will dress in the car.”

Mike just raises an eyebrow at him, but takes his wallet, phone and keys and follows Harvey outside.

 Harvey likes to pretend that he doesn’t notice what a nice ass Mike has when he changes right beside him.

***

They arrive at the gala _just in time_ , partly thanks to Ray’s great driving skills. Most of the important people are already there, sipping on their glasses of champagne.

Harvey and Mike shake so many hands, that he stops counting at some point.

Seeing the people here, with their expensive dresses and suits, with a huge buffet and only the finest drinks, makes Harvey realize again how they live in a total different world here, while the rest of Manhattan City is dying from hunger, illness because of the unclean water, or the cold in the winter

Mike is always at his side, leaning close from time to time, to whisper important facts about the guests in Harvey’s ear. Harvey pays total attention to Mike and reminds himself of the people who he has to investigate more.

Harvey goes home with an exact idea which of Henriksen’s friends he should pay a visit first.

But not as Harvey Specter, best closer in Manhattan City.

 No, he will go as _Batman_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh. Donna... she is just a goddess, right?  
> Harvey would be lost without her ^^  
> Love for kudos and comments!


	3. Is boring better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey is ready for his first time as Batman! But it isn't really like he imaged it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people!
> 
> So, to be honest, this chapter has been a real struggle. I know where I want to go with the plot, but I had no inspiration. The plot shouldn't be boring or hurried. It's quite hard to find a good balance.  
> I am not happy with this chapter, but it won't get better than this. So here you have it and let's hope the next one will be good again :)

Harvey has trained endless hours, has been sitting in front of his computer for hours every night, researching facts and people. He has prepared himself mentally and now he feels ready. He _is_ ready.

Cameron looks at him one evening and nods. He seems to understand that Harvey wants to start the _real_ action now.

“Just remember boy, when somebody points a gun at your head there are 146 ways to deflect it.”

Harvey grins and they shake each other’s hands. He is going to miss that crazy old man.

 

***

He goes “car shopping” with Donna. They (so them and Benjamin, the only ones who know about his “secret”) have agreed that Harvey needs a car for his escapes. And a _fast one_.

Harvey already wants to give up. All the cars are either too fucking slow or so obvious (who paints their car orange?) that he won’t be able to arrive and escape fast enough and/or unnoticed.

And really, that’s the _whole_ _point_ of a secret superhero identity.

But then he sees _her._ His heart and breath just stop and he immediately falls in love.

She is just _perfect_. Big, but low, curvy. Tank material, chrome-plated and bulletproof windscreen **.**

Exactly what he needs and hey, just for 150 000.

He grins at Donna and she just takes out the card and turns to the salesman.

“Paint it black and we have a deal.”

Harvey has never loved Donna more.

***

 

To be honest, Harvey has thought that being a superhero would be easier.

But, here he sits, in his wonderful car, which he has named _Scottie,_ in his amazing suit (well, maybe he looks hilarious. A big bat? Like really?) He has everything ready, knows exactly who he needs to find and what to do, but he has _no fucking idea_ how to start. One just doesn’t run in a corrupt bank full of Mafiosi, in a bat costume and expects the people to play along. Maybe they would, the city has seen crazier shit.

Well, this doesn’t help, he has to do something or he will sit in the car the whole night and that’s not what he has trained for the last few months.

 _Oh fuck it_. Maybe storming in isn’t such a bad idea. Harvey sighs and gets out and puts his most believable _this is serious, so no bullshit_ face on and searches for the secret entrance he has seen in the prints.

He overrides the code (yes yes, it’s Benjamin’s wonder device, but _he_ is using it right now. So his accomplishment) and gets directly to the archives.

 _Really?_ That’s all the security they have to offer? Good to know. He will _never_ keep money here.

Harvey knows what he could to with all the documents here, but he doesn’t have enough time to scan through them all and he has his priorities.

He searches only for one name: _Rick Caswell_

There isn’t anything the guy hasn’t tried. Drugs, weapons export to the lower ring criminals, paying off police officers and judges. The list is long, but every time someone honest in this god forsaken city has put him to trail no evidence could be found. It has taken Harvey quite long to find out that Caswell did his business mostly over the _Lambia Bank_ and Harvey knows that wherever money is involved there are documents with the transactions as well.

That’s what he is doing here, searching for pieces of paper. Yeah sure, he has imagined his first time as _Batman_ a little bit more spectacular, but that doesn’t mean that this isn’t important.

It’s actually funny that he has been inside of the archive and has not only been able to find a lot about Caswell, but photograph it as well, for over an hour before _anyone_ thinks about checking on this area.

And when the guy comes by, he looks bored as hell and stops dead in his track when he sees Harvey, no, what he sees is _Batman._

It’s so easy that Harvey is almost angry about it. He just moves and knocks the security guard out, before the man can even say anything. Harvey sighs again.

Really? Where is his action? Being a superhero is almost like being a lawyer until now.

For god’s sake, he gets more punches on a Friday boxing session.

Harvey checks that everything is back in place and then walks out of there (again without meeting anyone). He isn’t worried about the guard. Who would believe him when he says that he saw a huge guy in a bat costume?

He gets his _Scottie_ and drives home. He stores all the data on his computer and saves it in the secret archives.

When he lies in his bed he wonders about how easy all this has been. He doesn’t want to be disappointed. Better like this than lying dead on the ground of the river.

Surely the action will come. It isn’t like the city will run out of corrupt assholes anytime soon, even though he would wish for nothing more than that.

***

The next morning he feels more motivated than he has in a long time. He is even whistling while he reads his newspaper on his way to work. Not that _anyone_ will _ever_ know about it. Ray knows to be discreet.

When he walks in his office Donna is already waiting there for him.

“And?”

“It went well and we said that we won’t talk about it in the firm.”

Donna just huffs, but then her eyes soften a little bit.

“You haven’t been hurt?”

Harvey keeps his neutral mask on, but he is touched by how worried Donna always is.

“No, nothing big happened.”

She seems happy about it and gives him a grin. “And don’t worry. Nobody is going to find out.”

“Find out what?” asks Mike, who just came into his office.

“About our hot and steamy affair.” she grins and winks at Mike, then walks out.

The blond just raises a questioning eyebrow at Harvey and looks between him and Donna.

Harvey just rolls his eyes and reaches for the documents he printed. The ones he has found in the archives.

“I want you to get everything we have on Caswell. I got new evidence here”, he hands Mike the files.

Mike scans over it quickly and his eyes get wider and wider the longer he reads on.

“Harvey… this is fucking amazing! This is just what we need to take him to court.”

Harvey tries not to look too smug, but he feels pretty great right now. The whole thing has been totally worth it. Already for just this awestruck and happy expression Mike has right now.

“Go now. I want this finished until tomorrow, understood Rookie?”

Mike gives him a big grin and practically _runs_ out of his office.

Harvey can’t say that his first time as _Batman_ has been very adventurous but he can already see the difference that he has made and that’s actually what the whole thing is about.

And maybe he can kick some ass outside of court tonight.

Who is going to blame him, if he is looking forward to it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know about you, but I think that Harvey tries really hard to always appear so smooth, but I think that he actually also has awkward moments where he has no idea what to do. It was really fun to write an insecure Harvey.  
> If you liked it, then please leave a kudo or comment :)


	4. Superheros also need to get laid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey goes hunting the bad guys, his pride will be hurt more than his body and Dona and Mike have fun about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooorry! Really am!  
> I was busy, I swear! But to make it up to you, you get two chapters today!  
> Thanks a lot for your support and I hope you enjoy it!

Harvey works out a certain pattern over the next weeks. He goes to work, kicks ass in court (that has become someway easier thanks to the help from Batman), then goes home, trains some, checks the police radio or does some research, then around 11 p.m. he gets into his special suit, takes _Scottie_ and goes catching criminals. It sounds cool and heroic, but the truth is that he comes back after with _a lot_ of bruises and not the good kind.

 

He has been taking down a lower drug dealer ring that sold their stuff to kids in an orphanage. It should have been an easy _quick in, quick out, no mess_ mission, but one of the guys has been built like a rock.

To make things short, Harvey has taking quite the beating. Not that he hasn’t given the guy any less, but his pride has suffered just as much as his body.

But the worst thing has happened the next day.

 

_His leg hurts like hell. This motherfucker has hit him right on the inner side of his thigh and it hurts like crazy when he is leaning on it. That’s why it appears like he is limping, and he says “appears” because Harvey Specter doesn’t limp. When he walks by Donna’s desk she raises an eyebrow and smirks at him._

_“Had fun last night? From the way you are walking he seemed to have been a little bit rough. Who knew you would be into SM play?”_

_Harvey blushes a little and wants to give a sassy respond, she knows quite well what he has been up to._

_But then he notices Mike standing behind him, red as a tomato and gaping at them. But he recovers quite fast and grins at him like an idiot._

_“Huh. So you have a sugar Daddy now or what?”_

_Dona laughs at that, Mike joining her shortly after and Harvey feels the hotness in his cheeks grow._

_He snaps the files from Mike’s hands and growls with (hopefully) some authority: “Get back to work!”_

_And then limps with the rest of his shattered dignity into his office._

_For the rest of the day, every time he looks up and meets Dona’s gaze, she begins to giggle._

 

Harvey sighs. The “incident”, as he refuses to call it anything else, has been four days ago and he still feels like he is on the other side of a really bad inside joke from Dona and Mike.

Since when has been his (sadly not existent) sex life been so interesting?

Maybe he should take a break, just for this night. Today is Friday after all, and since he has started with the whole idea of Batman, he hasn’t gotten some. That has been way too long.

Yeah sure, he’s a superhero now, that thankfully the public doesn’t know about (he knows how to lie low), but he still needs to get laid.

The working day goes by relatively quietly and Mike acts more normal now (thanks god).

It’s 7 p.m. when Harvey leaves the firm. He gets home, changes and then hits one of his favourite bars.

It’s called “Heaven on earth” and even though it sounds way too kitschy, it’s the absolute opposite.

It is very dark inside, the low ringing sounds of jazz flowing around and people speak quietly. It's a very private atmosphere. It’s the perfect place for someone like him. In a high and important position, that doesn’t want to be recognized or questioned about their motives.

Harvey looks around and sees a lot of good looking women. Some leaning against the bar, showing of their long legs and short dresses. Some dancing on the small dance floor in the back of the bar.

But no, that’s not what he is looking for tonight. He goes over to the bar, orders a whiskey and sees a man sitting a few stools further. He is tall, but not higher than Harvey, good built, blond and has a nice ass.

Will do.

Harvey sits next to him and catches the other man’s attention right away. He notices that the blond has a mix of green and brown eyes and strangely Harvey finds himself disappointed and a flicker of how Mike’s blue eyes sparkle when he is happy passes his mind.

It’s nothing new. Harvey finds himself often in a situation where he thinks about Mike in a _very_ unprofessional matter. But hey. He isn’t blind and he hasn’t gotten bad taste, so _obviously_ he has noticed that Mike is attractive.

Harvey focuses again on his companion, who was babbling something, but Harvey pays no attention. He came here to find a someone to spend the night with and this guy in front of him will surely come home with him, if Harvey asks. But the older man isn’t so sure if he wants that.

Because is alcohol affected mind likes to remember him, that he isn’t _only_ attracted to Mike No, he cares about him. Maybe one could even say that _he is in love_.

It’s a strange thought because Harvey Specter doesn’t do and doesn’t want relationships. But he can’t help it but feel this warm blossom in his chest, every time he sees his puppy.

Harvey takes another sip of his whisky and decides not to take the other one home.

He finishes his drink, stands up and wants to say goodbye when he suddenly sways. Strange, he hasn’t drunk _so_ much. Harvey gripes the edge of the bar and then…

_Everything goes black._

 

He wakes up and feels like he has been overrun by a train. He can’t move and trying to open his eyes proves to be a quiet difficult task. Harvey hears a distant _beep beep_ sound and from the feeling of this bed, he is probably in the hospital.

He falls asleep again.

 

The next time he awakes, the tubes are gone and he can open his eyes slowly. He blinks a few times and then carefully turns his head to look around.

He can feel warmth around his arm and when he looks down he sees a sleeping Mike, drooling on his bed sheets while holding on his wrist.

Harvey doesn’t want to analyse this feeling that spreads from his chest just yet and looks up, when the door opens. Dona is standing there and from the redness and the dark circles under her eyes she has been crying too much and not sleeping at all.

She strides over to his bed, not once looking over at Mike, and stands right in front of Harvey.

She looks angry, pissed and happy at the same time.

“You fucking idiot”

“I’m sorry”

She hugs him, and even though his ribs hurt, Harvey lets her.

He has no clue what happened. Or why he is in the hospital, obviously hurt or why Dona, of all people, has been crying over it.

But for now he enjoys the feeling of her arms around him and Mike’s soft snoring and decides that the questioning can wait for a while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter comes later today! And a very important person will finally appear! :)  
> I am always happy about kudos and comments.  
> Please keep reading, we will get to the Marvey fluff soon!


	5. Hospitals are stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey is in pain and bored.  
> Good that Dona and Mike come over.  
> Who is the special guest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da!  
> Second chapter, here you go.  
> I guess that there are many mistakes because I had no time to re-read it, but hopefully it's not too bad.  
> Enjoy!

Harvey feels slightly better, the painkillers are doing their job. But he still doesn’t know what’s going on.

The door opens and a woman around his age enters.

“Good morning, Mr. Specter. I am Doctor Malkin. How are you feeling today?”

While Harvey isn’t the most expressing person when it comes to feelings, he sees no reason why not to be honest now. “I feel like shit.”

This makes her chuckle and smile slightly before her expression gets serious again.

“You have been drugged, then dragged into a dark corner outside of the bar, where you attackers hit you with a baseball bat and other weapons. You had a crack on the skull with inner bleeding in the brain and organs, which is why we had to operate. Further, you have 4 broken ribs and a broken arm, your knee has been severely damaged and you have lost a lot of blood.”

Harvey swallows a few times. He expected it to be bad, but this…

“Why I am not dead?” he surprises himself with asking it aloud. But he can’t stop to wonder.

The Doctor doesn’t seem to find the question strange at all. She gives him a small smile.

“You have indeed been very lucky, Mr. Specter. It looks like this was just to intimidate you, not to kill. I think if whoever ordered this wanted you dead, you would be. They left you there on the street, where you have been found one hour after the assault. It has been just right on time, a little bit later and you would have been bled out.”

She sounds so matter of fact and Harvey suspects it’s the only way how one can deal with this job in Manhattan City. She probably saw people in worse states than him every day.

“We will keep you here for at least one week, to make sure there will be no swelling in the brain area. Then we can only release you if there is someone to look after you.

Harvey nods and tries to understand everything she just has told him. It’s quite much to take in.

“I will leave you now. Make sure to drink enough and I will let the young woman and man, who are waiting to meet you, in.”

“Thank you. Thanks for everything.” And Harvey isn’t good in this, but he is trying to show his entire graduate. If this woman hadn’t done all in her power, he would be dead. A simple thanks doesn’t even begin to cover it, but Doctor Malkin seems to get it because she nods and gives him a simple smile and then leaves.

 

The door opens again and an uncertain Mike is standing in the doorway. Only when Harvey nods at him and gestures to come closer, Mike closes the distance between them until he stands next to the bed.

“Hey.”  
“Hey.”

Mike is fidgeting and it makes Harvey nervous. Still, it’s great to see Mike.

He instantly feels somehow _lighter_.

“Is everything okay?” Mike looks way too tense and uncomfortable.

The blond snorts and gives Harvey a half smile. “Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?”

Harvey just rolls his eyes and winces slightly, because _even that_ hurts.

Mike finally sits down, gaze fixed on his hands in his lap. “It’s just. I really hate hospitals. Like, _really_. Always have. When I was 11 my parents have been in an accident. They died shortly after. I remember standing totally lost in the hallway, doctors and nurses running around and shouting. My mom bleeding. Dad screams of pain. I…just. Every time I walk into a hospital I am reminded of that day.”

Mike’s hands are shaking badly and Harvey doesn’t stop one second to think first and reaches out to take them into his. The younger’s man breath hitches slightly and Mike looks at him, with something like bewilderment, but doesn’t pull away.

“I am sorry. You don’t have to stay if it’s too painful.”

The blond shakes his head and gives him another half smile.

“No, it’s alright. I want to be here. With you.”

Harvey smiles back but doesn’t answer anything. They sit there for the rest of the time in a comfortable silence, never letting go of each other hands.

 

 

Mikes leaves before lunch, with the promise to return soon.

After a short nap, the door opens again to reveal Dona standing there. She looks like her normal self this time, even though the worry is still very present in her eyes.

“How is everything at the firm?”

Dona huffs and slaps his (unharmed) arm lightly. “Don’t you even dare to ask about work! But if it lets you sleep at night, all your appointments have been taken care of and the rest is Jessica and Mike dealing with. You just focus on getting better, you hear me?”

Harvey has this unnatural need to pout, but Dona gives him her _don’t act like a 5 year old_ stare, so he stops himself from doing so.

Dona sits down next to him and sighs loudly. Her playful smile vanishing.

So they are back to serious business, huh.

“Harvey. Do you know why this happened?”

“I have already said that I haven’t seen who they have been. I…”

She cuts him off. “That’s not the point. Do you know why? I think I do. You have pissed off a lot of powerful people lately.”

“Dona…”

“Don’t _Dona_ me! You know it’s true. Batman might be the one to get the information, but _you_ took them all to court. I should have stopped you. It was obvious this would happen.”

“No, stop it. I don’t care. Don’t get me wrong. This situation is shit. But would I do it all again with knowing the outcome? Yes. These people deserved what they got and even more. No one in this forsaken city would do _anything_. I will make sure that these bastards get into prison and I will continue no matter what they did or will do. Stopping would mean they win and I won’t give them that.”

 

Dona sighs again, but she seems to know when it’s pointless to argue. When Harvey has made up his mind, there is no way to change it.

“I understand, but maybe there is a different way. Go as Batman, find the information and then bring it to the police. Let them handle it.”

“No. You know they are all corrupt. They have been sitting by and watched along all these years.”

“There is one who isn’t. He will do the right thing.”

“No.”  
“Harvey.”

“No! _Not him!_ ”

“Stop acting like a brat. Just because you had _one_ argument with him _years ago_ doesn’t mean you have to be like this! Besides, it wouldn’t be you dealing with him. It would be Batman.”

“No.”

She grins like a shark at him. “Too bad. I already called him and asked him to deal with your case about the assault. No other than he would really try to find them.”

“You did what?”

Dona winks at him, gives him a kiss on the cheek and then walks to the door.

“He will come by tomorrow around 1. Treat him nicely.”

Harvey huffs at that and lies back down.

Man, he really hopes he will sleep through until next week.

 

***

Harvey wakes with feeling a little bit better, even though he is sore _everywhere_.

The doctor comes to check on him and then he does some test and has lunch afterward.

He tries to concentrate on Mike’s visit after he leaves from work, but Harvey can’t ignore what’s to come. And so there it is, right after he has finished his meal, _he_ stands in the doorway.

“Specter”

“Litt”

Louis Litt, police officer, asshole (in Harvey’s opinion). The man looks like a rat and certainly has the charm of one. They have crossed paths a few times over the last years, but Harvey still doesn’t like him.

 _At all_.

“How is your wife?”

“You know I don’t have a wife!”

Harvey snickers as Litt’s face gets an ugly red colour.

The other man glares at him and snaps: “I am here to take your testimony. So let’s make it quick.”

“I am sure that’s what you always tell your wife, right?”

Litt throws a death glare his way but takes out his papers.

He asks the routine questions and Harvey behaves himself. Well, most of the time.

He isn’t sure why, but he has just this urge to provoke and upset Litt. They way how Litt’s head gets all red and looks like it’s gonna explode is way too funny.

Litt storms out the moment he has asked the last question. Not that Harvey minds.

 

 

He wakes when a nurse brings his dinner and notices Mike entering the room.

The blond looks very exhausted and Harvey feels bad for putting him in such a position.

But Mike never complains and always assures that all that matters is that Harvey gets well again.

Mike puts out his food (chinese take out, Harvey is slightly jealous. The food here is shit) and they talk about the newest office gossip, how Jessica made an associate cry and that it’s going to rain tomorrow.

It’s easy, it’s effortless and Harvey wonders how he and Mike are just so in tune with each other.

Mike is being “thrown out” at the end of visiting hours, but before he leaves he takes Harvey’s hand and squeezes it gently.

“I will be back tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Mike.” The younger man gives him a soft smile and then leaves.

Harvey settles back into his pillows and shortly before he drifts off he thinks about how it would feel to kiss Mike’s soft looking lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been thinking a long time about what to do with Louis. He is an important character in the show, but here... he didn't fit in as a lawyer. So, I think he makes a good policeman :D  
> And finally some Marvey action, no? Still, a long way to go.  
> Did you like it? Then please leave kudos or a comment.


	6. The friend who isn't one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey gets home and everything seems great, but then he finds out something about Mike...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> I was in a rush with this chapter, I think you will notice it, but I hope you still like it :)  
> Like always, mistakes are mine

The rest of his stay passed rather fast, thanks to Mike’s and Donna’s visits. Even Benjamin came over once and they talked about improving security in the mansion. Harvey refuses to be scared. So, those assholes have hurt him (badly), but he for sure isn’t going to hide now. Still, better protection can’t hurt. As they say: better safe than sorry. While Harvey doesn’t think that’s going to be his motto, he can try. At least it will calm Donna.

On the day of his return, he was surprised to see Mike standing next to Ray.

“Donna is waiting for us at home. I am here to look after you, old man.” Harvey gave him a mock scowl, but still smiled a little bit, when he saw that stupid grin.

They sat together and chatted about unimportant stuff, while the soft jazz tunes played in the background.

Harvey tried not to think about how domestic it felt.

In the mansion, they sat all together and had a really good dinner and the way Mike and Donna laughed made his heart feel warm.

This was what family felt like.

 

 

***

 

It took Harvey another week until he could return to work. (Donna has made sure that he didn’t touch any work at home either)

But now he is back and it feels really good. Even Jessica has managed a half smile and “Welcome back” for him. He is surprised how few files are on top of his desk. Donna is probably hiding them somewhere because he should _take it easy_.

 

Mike enters his office soon after Harvey has arrived and is even on time! Miracles exist.

“Morning. Good to have you back. The other senior partners have begun to sneak around me and tried to buy me, so I would come to work for them. Started to be creepy. ”

“I hope you said that you want to work only for the best.”

“Naah. Then I would be with _Zane & Partners_.”

“So tell me why you stayed?” Harvey gives him a cocky smile, but to be honest he is rather nervous. He has never asked himself why Mike chose to stay with _him_ , he is the best closer after all. But suddenly, he feels like that might not be enough to keep him here anymore.

Mike gives him a warm smile and instead of some sassy answer comes: “Because I like working with you.”

And somehow, that’s exactly what Harvey needed to hear.

Becoming too sentimental is very dangerous, so he gets some random files from his desk and shoves them into Mike’s hands.

“Get back to work.” He tries to sound strict, but it sounds way too affectionate.

The younger man gives him a sappy smile and goes out of Harvey’s office, _whistling_.

Harvey can’t find it in himself to care who might see and smiles like an idiot for the rest of the day.

 

***

Harvey has to give his body some time to heal, so he can’t go back to kick ass directly after his release. But he can still go on patrol. Donna doesn’t know about it and Benjamin only because Harvey needed his help with some device, but the kid promised not to say anything. Hopefully, he won’t. Because if Donna finds out, Harvey will have his head.

So he finds himself on a dark and stormy night running around in the lower levels of the city. He doesn’t wear his _Batman_ suit because honestly, how stupid would it look like going around as a grown man in a bat costume. Pretty stupid. That’s why he wears a long coat and a scarf around his mouth and nose and a hat on top. He has chosen cheap clothing (which he had to buy first because Harvey Specter _doesn’t_ own cheap clothes) for two reasons. First, no one will see he is wealthy and maybe they won’t try to rob him and second if they try to rob him and he has to defend himself then things will probably get messy and he doesn’t want blood on his Ford coat.

Harvey comes close to an empty storage hall. Often those are used as a drug lab or some other shady business and he will find out what’s in this one.

“Come on Trevor.” Harvey stops abruptly when he hears _that_ voice. _It’s Mike._

“I swear man, this is the last time.” Harvey sneaks closer to the back entrance and looks inside. The hall is very spare, there are just two tables on the corner and the only light source is directly there. Harvey can’t see well enough to recognize the other man, but Mike he can see clearly.

“You said that to me the last time! This will end badly and you know it. How many times will I have to save your ass?”

“Ahh, come on Mike. We are friends, aren’t we? Help me out here, man.”

“Trevor….”

“Pleeease Mike, please.”

He can hear Mike’s sigh and turns to where Mike is looking. He sees boxes, which he hasn’t noticed before.

“That’s a lot of stuff. Are you sure this isn’t going out of hand?”

“Now come on, Mike. Don’t worry. I have _everything_ under control. You just have to fulfill your part and all will be good.”

Mike sighs again. “Alright.”

Harvey turns around and runs away. He only stops again when he is back at the centrum of the city.

He feels like he is going to vomit.

 

***

Harvey hasn’t slept at all. Neither did he eat breakfast, he still feels the need to empty his stomach when he thinks about the night before.

He is already in his office at 6 a.m., which is very unusual for him, so maybe he shouldn’t be surprised when Donna comes to his office right away when she arrives at 7.

“You look like shit.”

Harvey sighs. He has no idea how to deal with any of this.

Donna becomes serious instantly. “Harvey. Talk to me, what’s going on?”

Harvey debates some time with himself, but this is _Donna_. Probably the only person he can trust. Yesterday Mike has been on that list too, but well. Much can happen in one day.

“I have been out yesterday. Doing some rounds in the lower levels.”

“YOU WHAT?!” Donna looks absolutely furious. Maybe telling her wasn’t such a bright idea.

_Well done, Specter._

“Please calm down, okay. I hadn’t planned to do anything dangerous. I just wanted to check how things changed since my leave. Nothing happened.”

She looks a little bit calmer, but still angry and pissed as hell. Then she looks him up and down.

“Why do look then like someone killed your puppy?”

Harvey almost chokes at that. Why on earth had she to use this figure of speech?

He stands up and walks to the window. The sight used to help him to come down, but right now it just makes him sadder.

“I saw Mike yesterday…when I was doing the rounds. I saw him in an empty storage hall, which is being used as a drug lab with some other guy. They clearly now each other quite well.”

Donna looks perplexed at him.

“For me, that sounds just like you are jealous.”

Harvey fixes her with a death glare. “I.am.not.jealous. He is doing business with that guy. Has since a while, from the way how it sounded it.”

Donna inhales sharply. “Are you sure? Might have you heard or understood that wrong?”

“No. I am sure. They sell that stuff in high amount and Mike is helping with that.”

All his anger has left him and he feels sad.

“I can’t believe it. I mean… _it’s Mike_.”

Harvey shakes his head. He can’t believe it either. How could he have misjudged Mike so much?

“What are you going to do?”

“I have no choice, I will have to fire him. It was already risky because he has no degree, but drug dealing? If this comes out we are all in deep shit. I… I have no choice.”

Donna looks as heartbroken as he feels, but nods. She knows it too.

“Will you send him directly to me when he arrives?”

“Yes, I will. And I am sorry Harvey.”

“Me too, me too.”

 

Mike enters his office two hours later, his smile vanishing in record time when he sees Harvey’s serious expression.

“Harvey? What’s going on? Are you feeling alright? You look sick.”

The worry is plain to see in Mike’s face and it feels like Harvey is being stabbed right in the heart.

He hands Mike the letter and breathes in deeply. “I fire you.”

The blond looks perplexed at the letter in his hand and back to Harvey. “What? Why?”

“We don’t need people like you in this firm. Norma will accompany you to the bullpen, where you can get your stuff and then you leave and won’t come back.”

Mike gives him an angry look, but there is so much hurt behind it.

“Fine. But from all people, I thought you would have my back.”

Harvey laughed at that, but it sounded hollow and wrong.

“Have your back? You are the one who misled me all this time!”

“Misled? Misled?! Fuck you, Harvey! I never betrayed your trust. _Never_.”

Harvey takes a step back and breathes in deeply. He can’t deal with this, he just _can’t_.

“Go. Just, please go Mike.”

He looks up and regrets it the moment his gaze meets Mike.

The younger man just looks so hurt and there are tears running down his cheeks.

He wishes them hastily away and nods. Then Mike turns around and leaves his office without another word.

 

In the silence of his office, Harvey can hear his heart break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sad :( Like I wanted to write happy Marvey and then this happened! Why do you think Mike got angry too? Maybe he is involved in Trevor's business?  
> You will find out soon.  
> Liked it? Then please let me know with kudos or your comment :)


	7. Rachel, bad ass big sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey is missing Mike, Rachel is having none of his shit and Mike is just sad. But! We will have a happy end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)
> 
> First! Thanks to all of you for reading my story and staying with me. Special thanks to everyone who leaves kudos or a comment! :)  
> I noticed that I used Rachel in the last chapter as well and changed it, so the effect is bigger now.  
> Also, I speak 6 different languages and they are messing with me. So sorry for the grammar and structure mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy the story! Have fun with bad ass Rachel!

Harvey doesn’t want to admit it (mostly to himself) but he misses Mike ( ~~a lot~~ ). The following days are _hell_.

He often looks up when someone walks past his office and expects it to be his (ex) associate.

Harvey has to use the lower associates in the bullpen and he is annoyed as fuck at how _slow_ they work. Mike could have done that in the half of time. But Harvey doesn’t only miss his effectiveness, but also their silly movie quotes banters and that Mike always managed to make him smile, even on the worst days. The younger man has been open, soft and caring where Harvey couldn’t be and together they have been a good team. Hell, they have been _the best_.

And it hurts. It hurts terribly not having him here.

 _It was the right thing to do_ , is what he tells himself, but his heart aches every time he sees a blond male outside of his glass walls and realizes it isn’t Mike.

 

Harvey sighs and looks down at the paper he holds in his hand. A paper he has read through like 5 times and still has no idea what’s standing on it. Since Mike is gone, it’s hard for him to stay focused. His mind always wanders to a certain blond, blue-eyed man with a smile as bright as the sun.

Suddenly his glass door is opened with such a force that it appears to shatter and a furious woman walks in.

Harvey is sure he has seen her somewhere before, but can’t remember what he has done that she would be _so_ _pissed_ at him.

_What was her name again? Victoria? No. Harley? No, that isn’t it either. Something with R…_

“Rachel! You can’t storm in like that!” a breathless Donna comes in after her.

The woman (Rachel, as he has learned) looks angry at the red head and then turns to Harvey.

Her death glare is almost as intimidating as Jessica’s and _that_ means something.

“You!” she points at him, “You are the biggest asshole I know! Mike did everything for you! And that’s how you treat him? You find out and instead of having his back you fire him. You are a homophobic piece of shit!”

_What? Mike? Wait…_

“What? Homophobic? What are you talking about?" Harvey just really has no idea what’s going on.

“That you fired Mike because you found out that he is gay, of course!”

“Wait. Mike is gay?!” Now it’s Rachel turn to look confused.

“Yeeah. Wait now. _What_ are you talking about?”

Harvey frowns. How should he have known that? Of course there has been a certain attraction and closeness between, especially in the hospital, but Harvey has been _absolutely_ sure that it has been one-sided.

But how could Mike believe that Harvey would fire him for being gay? He would never do that.

On the other side, he hadn’t exactly elaborated _why_ he fired Mike, so maybe the younger man has misunderstood.

_Shit._

Harvey stands up without paying an angry shouting Rachel any attention and goes straight to the exit.

When he is in the cab to Mike’s place he gets a text from Donna: “All your meetings are rescheduled. Go and make up with him.”

Thank god for small mercies.

***

He knocks like a madman, has been doing so for like 3 minutes. He hears shuffling inside.

_Come on, Mike. Open the god damn door. Please._

Then there is a movement behind the door, locks are being opened and then there he stands.

Harvey doesn’t want to be an ass (more than he already is), but Mike looks like shit. There are deep and dark circles under his eyes, his hair looks more chaotic than usual (and that means something!) and Mike seems to have lost weight in the few days. Has he not been eating at all?

Mike’s gaze becomes hard when he realizes it’s Harvey standing there and if that isn’t like a kick to his gut, but it won’t stop him now. He has to apologize, do _anything_ , to make it better.

“Listen Mike, I am sorry for what happened a few days ago. If you would let me in, I will explain.”

He almost begs him, that’s how desperate he is. Where has his cocky Specter attitude gone? But this is _Mike_ and he will do whatever is necessary to have him back in his life.

The blond sighs but opens the door enough for Harvey to enter. It’s something.

Mike pours himself a drink and Harvey tries to ignore that it’s 11 a.m.

“So, talk.” Man, he does even sound like shit. Like is voice is raw from shouting or crying.

Harvey takes a deep breath. “Rachel, she came to me today. And insulted me quite bluntly.”

The corner of Mike’s lip curls upwards and he nods for Harvey to continue.

“She pointed out to me that I am a ‘homophobic piece of shit’ as she formulated it.” He sees the younger man tense and he wants to do something to make it better. He steps closer, but far away enough to leave the other one space. The blond looks up at him and behind the anger, he can see deep hurt in Mike’s eyes.

“Mike, I swear to you that I had no idea that you are gay, nor does it make a difference to me. Hell, I am bi and had my fair share of men in my bed.”

He can see the surprise clearly written on the other’s face. But then Mike frowns.

“But why then? If that’s not the reason why. For what did you fire me?”

Harvey sighs and walks up and down the living room. In all his confusion and hurt he almost has forgotten that there was a reason for firing Mike.

“The night before, I was walking around in the lower levels. I tried to find more leverage to our case and searched for someone that could give me information. I came to a storage hall, where I have seen you and that guy, Trevor. The two of you talked about selling drugs and from what I have seen, there have been a lot. You know my point of view. I can’t tolerate this in the firm. I had no choice. If someone found out, that you are dealing, it would have been the end of us.”

He looks up again and meets Mike’s gaze. He sees shock, surprise, confusion and, strangely enough, hope.

Mike sighs and sits down on the couch, Harvey following him and sitting near enough for their knees to touch.

“Yes, I was there, but it’s not what it seemed like. I promise Harvey. You remember the day in the Chilton?”

Harvey nods and smiles even. How could he forget that day?

“I said that I became friends with a drug dealer to get information. It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t 100% true neither. Trevor and I have been friends since we were 10 and we stayed close through the years. At some point, Trevor began to deal. At first it was only little and he tried to stay safe. It was just enough to have somewhere to sleep and food, but in the last years, he made bigger deals. I tried to stay out of it, but he needed my help and I needed the money. Since I came to work with you I haven’t touched drugs at all. At that night, he called me. He was in a panic, saying that the boss is angry at him and he didn’t know what to do. I only helped him to set up an emergency route if the deal goes the wrong way and he has to escape fast. I had nothing to do with the drugs or the delivery. I promise.”

Harvey sighs loud and long. He is both angry at Mike for staying friends with such an incompetent idiot and relieved for knowing the truth.

“You have to stay away from him Mike. He is like an anchor; he is only going to drag you down.”

Mike bits his lip and puts his hands together in his lap. “He is my oldest friend, Harvey.”

“He isn’t a good one. You will be better off if you cut him off.”

“Can I come back working with you, if I promise to cut him loose?”

Harvey gives him a genuine smile and squeezes Mike’s thigh.

“Of course Rookie”

Mike smiles his stupid goofy smile and lays his hand on top of Harvey’s.

They don’t move, nor talk about the contact and what the touching means.

 _I care about you_ , is what Harvey wants to say, but nothing comes out.

But from the way Mike’s smile grows so much, it’s almost splitting his face and his eyes are shining, Harvey knows that he has been heard nevertheless.

As he can clearly hear the _I care about you too_ from Mike, in the way he squeezes his hand and looks at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will (hopefully) get another update before Christmas :)  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudos or a comment if you did :)


	8. Oh happy holidays!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey is out there as Batman again! He is bad ass, gets hurt and has a little problem with the police.  
> Mike makes up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Longest chapter so far! I didn't meant it for being that long, but I wanted to finnish at this point before New Year's.  
> I am sorry for my grammar (really!) and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Harvey hates the holidays season. It’s just, nothing good _ever_ comes with it.

He remembers a few Christmases as a child that had been happy, but those memories are also tainted because of what happened _that day_.

He shakes his head, it will just make him sad (sadder) to think about it, and so he brings his focus back to what is happening. It’s December 24 and Donna is going havoc at his (poor) living room.

Harvey’s original plan was to just drink and then watch a few movies and go to bed early.

 _But no,_ here comes Donna! She stormed in the moment he has opened the door, without an explanation and has just started pushing and putting things around.

Half an hour later the doorbell rings again and this time it is Mike, with snow on his hat and a Christmas tree fixed on his bike.

Harvey just raises his eyebrow and Mike gives him a gentle smile.

Things between them have become easier again, after the big drama. But it’s still tender and they continue to act carefully around each other.

Harvey resists leaning down and kissing a cold flushed red cheek Mike and instead steps to the side, to let him in.

Benjamin comes by too and the three of them start decorating the tree, while soft jazz tunes play in the background. Donna is in the kitchen preparing food and Mike goes to her from time to time to help.

When he is in the living room he and Harvey fall in their easy banter/movie quotes conversations and it warms Harvey at how _right_ it feels having a (happy!) Mike in his house.

Short before dinner, Jessica arrives too, with a bottle of red wine and her typical shark grin.

Harvey has no idea how he started _hosting_ a Christmas party apparently, but well. Sometimes one should just go with the flow.

Dinner is really good and loud with everybody talking and laughing and Harvey somehow (deep deep down, where nobody will ever find out) is grateful for having these ( ~~wonderful,~~ read crazy) people in his life.

After dinner Jessica and Benjamin depart and Donna and Mike discuss which movie to watch first.

The start with “Dinner for one”, because Harvey overruled them both and even pouting Mike couldn’t change his mind (but it was a damn close call, to be honest)

Donna sits one the comfy love seat, while Harvey and Mike sit on the couch.

During the movies, they get closer and closer, until their arms and thighs are touching,

But none of them says something or moves away and they stay like that.

Into the fifth movie Harvey can feel Mike’s head on his shoulder and hears him snoring softly.

Harvey allows himself a soft smile and shifts closer, so Mike is almost lying on his chest.

He leans back, relaxes and takes comfort in the warmth radiating from Mike and _totally_ ignores Donna’s knowing looks.

When he wakes up the next day, still on the couch, interlinked with Mike, who he snoring softly against his nape, it’s the first time since _really long_ , that Harvey feels happy.

Maybe Christmas isn’t so bad after all.

***

Never mind it’s just after Christmas, or maybe exactly because of this, there is still a lot of criminal activity going on out there and Harvey knows that he must do something.

So on the 26th he goes down to the secret chamber (yes yes, this sounds too much like a bad copy of Harry Potter, but imagine what people would say if they heard he has a secret dungeon? Better to sound like a geek than a BDSM pervert).

It’s the first time since before the hospital and while he has gone jogging and done a lot of exercise, it would be difficult nevertheless. A small part of him is actually scared, even though that makes no sense.

He has been attacked as Harvey Specter, Lawyer, not as Batman. Still, his body remembers the pain it has been through and is hesitant.

Harvey doesn’t let that stop him. He gets into his suit and then chooses the weapons he might need.

His motive is to get information, maybe rough them up a little bit, but he won’t kill anyone.

But, some kind of weapon is necessary. He needs to defend himself or this whole thing would just be a big suicide mission and he actually quite likes living, thank you very much.

Harvey gets his stuff into _Scottie_ and there they go. There is a complex, a little bit outside of the city, where supposedly half automatic guns are being sold and he has wanted to check that out for a while.

He parks the car and gets out. Carefully he circles the building to find an entrance and notices a shattered window. Not ideal, but it’s big enough for him to fit through.

Harvey comes to standing gracefully and looks around.

In the room are a few tables and chairs, a big one is filled with a group of 20 men, playing poker and smoking.

His hope of not being noticed yet is destroyed when one of the guys looks up and points a gun at his head. His followers copy his move and he is on the other side of 20 guns or more.

_Oh shit._

“And who the hell are you?” one of them snarls.

Harvey sighs mentally **.** This isn’t how he has imaged the night to go, but… going with the flow and all that stuff. He moves in a defensive stance and holds his head high.

“I am Batman”

And then hell breaks loose and things go downhill from there.

_Really fast._

It’s a blur from there on. Harvey can’t remember details after that. He just moves and moves.

_Duck, punch, throw, duck, use the chair, duck again, look out for the knife, punch._

_Repeat_

It seems to go on forever until suddenly it’s not anymore. Everything stops.

Harvey needs a moment to catch up, the adrenalin still riding high.

He takes a few deep breaths and notices (smugly satisfied) that all of the 20 other men are lying on the floor. Unconscious or groaning in pain.

Harvey takes a step to the exit, hissing lowly when he steps on his left foot. From the feeling of it, his ankle is either strained or broken; a dull age at his chest is probably a fractured rib. But beside this, he has only a few cuts a few bruises. So, not so bad.

When he finally sits in the safety of _Scottie,_ he calls the number that Donna has given him back in the hospital.

“Officer Litt speaking.”

“There is a weapon smuggling ring, in the complex at Sinster, corner Florida Street. You will find 20 men, unconscious, but be alarmed, they are still heavily armed.”

He hears shouting and moving in the background and closes his eyes for a few moments. Is nausea this intense normal?

“We will check it out. May I ask: who is talking?”

Harvey smirks when he imagines the face Litt will make.

“I am Batman” is all he says and then hangs up.

***

Harvey is unsure where to drive to. He needs medical help, but going to a hospital is out of question.

For a second he considers going to Mike, but he would probably freak out and insist on going to the hospital too. So there is actually only one option left. He starts the engine and is really thankful for the automatic pilot system. He couldn’t drive for the love of god right now.

Harvey stops in front of a no name house, it looks like all the other in this neighborhood and he really hopes he is at the right place.

He fights his body to move and is already at the fence when suddenly the door opens.

Cameron doesn’t look surprised at all, or angry. He seems to have suspected that this could happen.

The older man walks over, puts Harvey’s arm over his shoulder and supports him in getting in the house.

“Status?” he asks once Harvey is sitting on the couch.

“Sprained ankle, a fractured rib, knife wounds, maybe a concussion.”

Cameron nods and begins to patch him up, what proves to be quite a difficult and long affair, as the protection suit is hard to remove.

They don’t talk during the time and when Cameron is finished they just nod at each other and Harvey races back to the mansion.

He has just enough time for a shower and put some makeup on the bruises that his clothes don’t cover, then Ray is already waiting for him outside and hands him the newspaper and a bagel.

Harvey forgoes the food, his stomach still doesn’t feel fit enough for it but opens the newspaper.

The first side is full of photos and a long article about the arrest of 20 men, who have been part of a weapon dealing ring from the big and dangerous _Konsaki_ Group.

Officer Litt, who has headed the whole affair, stated that their success has been thanks to an anonymous caller.

Harvey still hurt all over, but after reading the article he feels way better already.

***

_Those motherfucking stupid as shit idiots!_

Really, why are they chasing _him_?!?

It’s December the 31st and Harvey has just wanted to do some rounds, check the area, before preparing for later that night. Donna and Mike and some other people that Harvey didn’t care about would be at his place today, for having a party.

His body hasn’t healed totally yet, so the plan has been to just observe.

Yeah, that plan went to shit!

It has been the perfect case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Harvey had entered a drug lab (it’s being said they experiment their stuff on children) when in the same time the police stormed in at the opposite side.

There has been a lot of shooting and screaming and Harvey just wanted to escape unnoticed. He had no business here if the police were already present, _but no_ …Some of the cobra guys saw him and shouted: “Is that a guy in a bat costume?”

Like on command _everybody_ in the fucking room turned around to look at him.

To say he was annoyed would be a hell of an understatement.

“It’s Batman first and second I don’t want to get involved into your business, so… excuse me.”

He swung around, ran out and got into _Scottie_ , just in time to see 4 more police cars to arrive.

Just his luck, really.

Which leads to this moment right now, where he is driving crazily through the traffic of Manhattan City, with trying to hit no other car (which is as good as impossible), being chased by 5 police cars, more and more coming from different sides.

“Might need some help there boss man?” he can hear Benjamin say through the device in his ear and that god damn brat sound way too amused for his liking.

But, he has good timing.

“Find me the fastest way out of here, I have to shake them off somehow.”

“Alright, let me see… Yeah I found a route. Get ready for a bumpy ride.”

It takes 40 minutes of driving zig-zag through the whole god damn city, but in the end, he _finally_ reaches the mansion, just in time, really. It’s shortly before 11 p.m.

Mike is probably already here with the other guests, waiting from him.

He parks the car and runs into his secret chamber (yeah yeah, it’s hilarious), and gets changed in record time. Benjamin has left him thankfully everything there he needs and when he enters the big banquet he looks as smooth and charming as always, not like he just had a crazy police chase behind him.

Harvey talked with some of the important guests (actually rich assholes that Jessica wants for the firm) and Donna, who is a goddess on earth and hands him the really needed by now alcohol.

At some point, he finds himself on the, thankfully, empty balcony, overlooking the lights of the city.

He hears the door being opened and sighs quietly, time to put the poker face back in place.

“Hey.” Harvey relaxes instantly when he hears Mike’s voice and the blond stands next to him.

“Hey.” They smile at each other and continue to look over the city.

It’s cold, there is snow lying around and their breath is forming clouds in the cold air, but none of them wants to move.

Suddenly they hear loud cheering and the beginning of a countdown from inside.

Harvey turns to Mike and takes the other's half lit features in. The blond hair, adorable red cheeks, kissable soft lips and those striking blue eyes.

“5!”

He moves closer, putting his hands around Mike’s waist.

“4!”

Maybe he should consider what he is doing. He is still Mike’s boss after all.

“3!”

Mike smiles beautifully at him, and all doubts leave Harvey at once.

“2!”

Harvey leans closer and traces Mike’s cheek with his thumb.

“1!”

Mike closes the distance between them and somewhere in the back there is a shouting of “Happy New Year!” and fireworks exploding, but Harvey couldn’t care less about that.

All he feels is Mike’s wonderful soft lips and then he pushes in and explores the other’s mouth.

His fingers tingle, a warmth spreading all over his body.

Mike moans quietly into their kiss and Harvey is sure: _he is going to die_.

They break apart some time later, both breathing hard and Mike leans his forehead against his and has a big idiotic happy smile on his face. Harvey is pretty sure, he smiles that stupid way too.

“Happy New Year, old man” Harvey laughs and gives Mike a quick peck on the lips, just because he can.

“Happy New Year, Rookie”

This time Mike chuckles and the shift closer still, hugging each other tightly.

Harvey wants to drive in for another kiss when he hears the sound of high heels and the door being opened.

“Harvey.” He really wants to ignore Donna and tell her to leave them in peace, but one look at her face tells him whatever it is, it’s serious.

“You should come inside. There is something you will want to see” and by ‘want’ she probably means ‘must’.

He sighs and gives Mike a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Alright.” He steps back, missing already the warmth of the other’s body and gives Mike an apologetic look.

He follows Donna into the living room, where the big TV is running, a small crowd already standing before it.

“The suspect has been seen today 9:54 p.m. at the _Bongeri_ storage hall when the police operated a maneuver to blow up the drug dealing ring. The suspect is male, tall and wears a bat costume. He calls himself ‘Batman’. The police rank him as very dangerous.”

Then they show the video from security cameras of the chasing all around in Manhattan City and police officer shooting at his car.

 _Well shit_.

“The police are asking for the help of the citizens. Whoever sees or knows who this mysterious stranger is, shall report directly to them. They offer 10 000 $ as reward **”**

_Oh fucking shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you all, for reading, leaving kudos and comments. Please continue to do so in the future too.  
> I know, it's really a cliff hanger, but at least you got a kiss :)  
> Have a Happy New Year!


	9. Just ask him, Harvey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey has no idea how hashtags work and Mike doesn't want to wait forever for their first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry? Really am. This month is always crazy, because I have so many exams.  
> I still have no time, but I didn't want to let you wait forever.  
> So here you have a short chapter. Probably full with mistakes and Harvey is a little bit OOC? Sorry again.  
> But I hope you still enjoy!

It’s _crazy_. Absolute fucking crazy.

Whatever Harvey has expected: This isn’t it.

After his little police chase and then the announcement in the TV later he kind of has expected it to be hard. He is a _criminal now_ after all . (How hilarious. Only because those idiots can’t do their jobs right!)

But when on the next day suddenly the whole social media was full with #bad ass batman and #batman=good and whatever kids call communication these days, he has been… _surprised_.

Of all things considered, he hasn’t expected support.

Everyday there is an interview with somebody else telling their story about how Batman saved them or improved their life and yes… _it’s crazy_.

Yes, the police is still “officially” chasing him, but at least they took back the reward and Harvey things with how people stand up for Batman everywhere (even Litt! But that’s something Harvey _doesn’t_ think about. _Ever_ ), it’s probably just a matter of time for them to declare him free of all charges.

After all it has been their fucking idea to chase him. Not his fault.

So Harvey is in a good mood and it shows, probably way too much, but he can’t find it in himself to care.

Mike sometimes gives him one of his soul searching looks, but when Harvey returns them with a gentle smile or a wink, Mike blushes all red and flees.

Harvey hasn’t asked Mike out on an official date yet, even though they had lunch together for the past week, but he won’t wait long to do the next step. He is pretty sure that Make is it for him and it’s a scary thought, yes, but he kind of can’t wait to experience it all with the younger man.

 

He looks out of his window. He just brought in a new client to the firm, in one hour he has lunch with Mike in his favourite restaurant and Donna made fun of him only once this day!

 

Life is great.  

 

***

 

His life is fucking shit!

Why god damnit must these things always happen to him?

Everything was splendid until 5 minutes ago. He has had a great day at work, a funny and silly talk with Mike during lunch, got home _early!_ and then got in his suit, took _Scottie_ and went criminals hunting.

So far, so good.

But… then of course these idiots of drug/weapons dealers thought it would be a good idea to escape through the sewer.

So, this situation is shitty, like… literally.

Harvey sighs before he begins running after them.

This could have gone better…

 

***

He comes home late _and wet._ He got the guys, handcuffed them and called the police. Since he is still a wanted criminal he can’t really stop over there.

He feels tired and _he smells._ Of things… he doesn’t even want to know.

Slowly Harvey gets out of his suit and looks at it. It has to be washed, but he has no idea how…

He will just call Donna.

After he is out of the shower he checks his phone and his fingers hover over Mike’s number.

It’s 1 am. He probably shouldn’t call anymore. What if he wakes him?

Harvey snorts. Forget that, it's _Mike._ The kid never sleeps.

And really after two rings he hears “Harvey?” on the other line.

“Yeah. How is the _Operon_ case going?”

Mike chuckles and Harvey can feel a smile blossom on his face.

“Did you really call me for asking about the case? It’s 1 in the morning, Harvey. This should be really important or I am pissed with you” He can hear the mirth in Mike’s voice and that alone is enough for making him feel all warm (wow, Specter. You turned into a sappy romantic rather fast…)

He swallows a few times. “No I didn’t. There is something I wanted to ask you. We have had lunch together for the past weeks and well on New Year’s we… you know…and… yeah…” Man, why is this suddenly so hard? He has charmed women and men with one single look into his bed. Why does he act like the world’s biggest idiot when he is with Mike?

Harvey hears a low laugher coming from the other line and he just wants to go and burry a hole and never come out again.

“Harvey. Will you go out on a date with me?” _Wait…_ has the kid just?

“Huh?”

“Great. I am going to get you at your office tomorrow. Like around 7?”

“Ah…”

“Then it’s set. See ya tomorrow. Good night Harvey.”

“Night.”

 

Harvey gapes at his phone. Has Mike just invited him to a date?

Harvey shakes his head, embarrassment slowly ebbing away. Maybe it’s time to go to bed.

Before he falls asleep his mind likes to replay all the time how he just answered to Mike. He has made an absolute idiot of himself.  

Harvey groans and puts his pillow over his head.

_Way to go, Specter. Way to go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Please let me know. And in the next chapter Mike will finally turn up as Robin :)  
> Update in 2 weeks, because of stress ><  
> Have a great weekend!


	10. The kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey does his Batman business, but some strange kid in an awful costume (really, he got Mike's fashion style) is always in the way.  
> AAAAnd they have their 1st date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)  
> I am really sorry for the delay. I still have a lot of exams...  
> Also, I have no idea what to do with this story. I have no motivation to continue it.  
> But I don't want to let it be like this, unfinished. So I will try and bring you a nice ending.  
> Please ignore my mistakes and I hope at least you enjoy reading the story :)

Harvey has always been smooth. A charming smile there, praising words and a wink here... He could handle every kind of person perfectly fine. But then Mike turned up and the kid has managed to destroy all of Harvey's defences, made him angry, annoyed and has made him feel something he almost forgot existed.

_Loved_

Yes, Harvey feels loved and god damn his skin, that he blushes _every time_ when he thinks about it. And he wants to give it back to Mike, to show him how much he matters to Harvey. But of all things he has always been good at, dealing with and showing emotions isn't one.

That's why he is actually quite nervous right now. He wears his best suit today. It's a light grey 3 piece suit, with the perfect waist cut to highlight the best from his body. The navy blue coloured shirt and darker grey tie make him look like straight from a men's fashion magazine.

Harvey knows he looks great, but he is still nervous.

It's 6:58 p.m. and Mike will (should) be there any moment, so they can go and have their date. Harvey feels actually too old to be still this unsure before a date, but Mike has a way of making him feel things he shouldn't.

His office door opens and Mike strikes in and for a moment Harvey forgets to breathe.

Mike looks absolutely stunning. He wears one of Renee's suits that shows off his lean body and highlights his eyes.

The blond just grins at him and holds out his arm.

"Ready to go, old man?"

Harvey just rolls his eyes, but gives the other one a gentle smile and links his arm with Mike's.

"Lead the way, kid."

***

The date goes quite well, once they overcome the awkward nervous silence at the beginning. They start talking about the firm, some movie Mike has seen and Harvey feels how the tension slowly ebbs away and it feels like always when he eats dinner with Mike. Just that now he can take the younger's hand in his between the dishes and enjoy the blush that spreads over the other's cheek.

They go into a park with enough security that they won't have to worry about being robbed or worse. It's quite lovely and Harvey can't stop looking at Mike and how he looks like, smiling gently in the moonlight. Harvey didn't believe it to be possible, but right there at this moment, he falls in love even more.

Harvey gets Ray to take them back to Mike's place and then insists on accompanying him to his door. (For his safety, of course)

Mike gives him one of his big smiles, but Harvey can see some uncertainty in his eyes.

"I had a great time, thank you." That seems to do the trick, as Mike relaxes and his smile gets even bigger.

"Me too."

Harvey doesn't think and just leans in, carefully cupping Mike's cheek.

Their kiss is soft and gentle and just... _perfect._

When they break apart both are smiling like idiots and Harvey swears he can hear his heartbeat, that's how fast it is and for a while, they just stay there and look at each other.

Harvey finally let's go, even though he doesn't want to and gives Mike one quick peck on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow.", he says, squeezes the other's hand one last time and then goes.

***

While everything is going great for Harvey, Batman has pretty big trouble.

Not the "I am being chased by a big group of criminals with guns" kind of trouble, no he is being crime-blocked by _a kid._

That clown has shown up 3 weeks ago and at first, they have stayed out of each other's reach, but more and more often they went for the same guys.

But what annoys Harvey the most ist that _the kid_ is always there before him!

For example, last week Harvey got to this weapon smuggler ring, which he has shadowed and monitored for over 2 months and when he had got there... they have been cuffed, some cold out and Harvey has only seen a glimpse of the other guy before the police arrived.

And seriously, what kind of outfit the idiot has!

Green leggings with a red vest and an absolutely horrible yellow cape! Really, that kid has the same awful fashion sense like Mike...

Back to the point... Harvey can't do his job in peace anymore. No matter where he goes, the other guy always shows up.

It's annoying as hell and really, he has so much bottled-up energy by now... he just wants to kick some ass! How difficult can that be in a city like this?!

Harvey sighs and gets out of _Scottie_. He for sure is no religious man, but he prays that for a change he will find the drug dealers still intact and with their guns.

Some action would be nice by now...

And really, when he opens the door, he sees 20 people sit at a table, playing poker, smoking and drinking. Perfect, just what he needed!

But before he can make his entrance he sees a shadow flicker over the wall and then everything happens so fast.

 _The kid_ moves with an incredible speed, jumping, kicking, yes almost flying through the room and if Harvey wouldn't be so pissed right now, he would feel impressed.

He sighs and already wants to turn around and go (because why waste his time here, when he clearly isn't needed) when he sees one of the dealers crawling forwards on the floor to where an abandoned gun lies. The kid is still kicking some other's ass and has no change to see the guy on the floor from this angle.

Harvey moves without thinking. He crosses the room running, then kicks the gun out of the way and gives one good blow to the guy's head, so he is cold out for good.

He hears a low whistle and when he turns around he sees the guy with the hilarious suit, surrounded by at least 15 unconscious men.

"Thanks for the help there buddy, wouldn't have seen that one in time."

Harvey nods and wants to leave, the police may arrive at any time and he really isn't in the mood to stay in a cell tonight.

But the kid seems to have a different idea because he moves so he stands between the door and Harvey.

" I am Robin by the way. It's really great to finally meet you."

Harvey snorts and barely stops himself from rolling his eyes.

"Well _Robin,_ I would say the same, but... it's not. You constantly get in my way. I am here to protect the city. You want to play hero? Fine, but leave the real work to me."

He left without looking back.

 

Mike is acting all pissy the next day and Harvey has no idea why, but it seems relieving energy some other way is also out of question.

Man... he would really like to kick some ass by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, then please leave kudos or a comment.  
> Also if you have an idea how it should end, let me know :) I am grateful for the inspiration.  
> So, I guess I will finish this in 2, 3 chapters... let's see.  
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Seriously?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey spends a lot of time with Mike. Which is great, but he needs time for Batman too. When he finally gets out again, he finds something he wished he never had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while! I hope somebody continues to read the story. I am sorry for the slow updates.  
> I had this story actually finished but then I lost the USB stick where I saved it... Well so I had to re-write it and I am not so happy with it. I think the one that is lost was way better, but at least I tried :)  
> Sorry for the mistakes and I hope you enjoy!

Things are really good for Harvey. He is working 60 hours a week, but at least they archive something and bring quite a lot of people in prison.

When he leaves work, most days around 10 or 11 p.m. he takes Mike home with him. Then they eat together, watch some movie and have sex. (Which is awesome by the way. Obviously. He is Harvey Specter after all)

They have been together for a little bit more than 3 months and Harvey can’t believe how sappy he has become. No way, not even under extreme torture would he admit that every time Mike smiles at him, he has this feeling of butterflies in his stomach. (It’s true nevertheless)

Harvey is happy with Mike and it’s only understandable that he wants to spend as much time with him as possible. Well, the only problem is that they are actually 3 people in this relationship. And because he spends so much time at work and afterwards with Mike, there has been no time for _Batman._

 

On a late Wednesday night, they lie together, sweaty and out of breath, coming down from their post orgasmic bliss. Mike gives him a crooked satisfied smile and ranks his fingers through his hair.

“I don’t want to sound like an ass, but I haven’t seen Grammy for quite a while. I always come here straight after work and go to work from here. So I had no chance to visit her in the last month. Would it be okay if I go and see her tomorrow?”

Harvey chuckles and brings Mike even closer. “Yeah. You can even leave earlier tomorrow if you want.”

Mike lays his head on Harvey’s chest and closes his eyes. “Thanks. You are the best.”

“And Mike?”

“Hm?”

“Please never talk about your Grandmother again before, while or after we had sex.”

Mike just laughs at him and Harvey falls asleep with a smile and feeling happier than in a really long time.

 

Harvey leaves 10 minutes after Mike went. It’s the first evening he has free to himself (not that he is complaining) and he wants to use it to have a little action as Batman.

It feels good to be in his suit and even better to take _Scottie_ out again. He has no plan for tonight, but there is always something to do in the lower levels.

And really, the 3 empty storage hall he looks into is actually a drug lab. He grins. Time for kicking ass!

It’s almost an insult how easily he wins. One of the guys saw him and ran away screaming!

Well, the others at least try to challenge him. They have their guns, Batman has his fists. It’s obvious who wins. Within 5 minutes they all lie unconsciously on the floor. Normally does he call Litt at this point and leaves, but the design of this lab kind of irritates him. It doesn’t look like the other drug labs he has seen in this part of the city. Something just feels wrong about all this.

He moves closer to the tables and then checks the wall. He sighs out in frustration. Nothing, here is just _nothing!_

He takes a step back when suddenly the floor under him gives in and the wall to his right opens.

Huh. Seems there is something there after all.

Harvey activates his night sight vision and checks the room. He stops abruptly when he sees what’s on the tables in the corner. _HOLY SHIT!_

These are bombs. And quite a few, at least 8 from what he can see. Shit. He can’t make it all out, he has to get closer. But what if they blow up when he gets nearer?

Well, Harvey Specter has never backed away from a challenge, so Batman will neither.

He slowly comes closer and when he is only a few steps away he can finally see what is covering the whole wall. Well… double holly shit!

It’s a plan of the city and there are red “X”es all over the plan. One is directly on the ministry of justice and another… Harvey stops breathing for a moment. One is exactly on the place where _Pearson Hardman_ is.

Oh fuck.  He searches for documents, anything. He needs to know who that asshole is that wants to bomb away half the city. Because for sure none of the apes that lie out there is intelligent enough for planning something like this. And he needs to know when. Will they all blow up tomorrow? In a week?

This is serious shit.

He searches through the room like a madman but nothing! _Absolutely nothing!_

Harvey sighs deeply. This is useless. There is nothing more he can do here.

He takes his Batphone from his belt and speed dials Litts number. No matter what’s the hour, the guy always picks up. Harvey doesn’t know if that makes him crazy or _really_ dedicated to his job.

 “Officer Litt here.”

“There is a drug lab in the storage hall 5392. You will find 15 people unconscious on the floor. But there is more to it than it seems. There is a secret extra chamber and in there are 8 homemade bombs and a plan where their destination for exploding is marked. “

“Shit!” _Exactly_ his words!

“Listen, Batman. It’s not the first time I heard about this. Some kid found exactly the same a few weeks back in another part of the lower rings. This isn’t a normal lower criminal planning all this. We got an anonymous tip 3 days ago. They call him _**The professor**_ **.”**

The professor? THE PROFESSOR? You could choose from all the badass villain names on this earth and that guy goes with the professor?  

“I don’t like to say this, but we, I need your help. The police aren't well-equipped enough for this. And I don’t trust my own people about this. There are enough that take bribes. Maybe one of them is a spy.

“But you trust me?” Oh, how Harvey wished he could tell Litt who Batman really is. His ugly red face would be wonderful to look at.

“You are my best shot for now.” Well, at least he is honest.

“Alright. I will hear and look around. But I want something in return.”

“What is it?”

“The name. I want the name of the kid that found the first lab.”

He can hear a deep sigh on the other side of the line.

“Robin. He said his name is Robin.”

Harvey hangs up angrily and punches the nearest wall. Why? Why of all people it has to be that arrogant, annoying kid?

And how is he going to find that guy anyway? He normally always turned up where Harvey was.

That gives him an idea. He leaves the storage hall and paints with black on the wall:

 **R, tomorrow 20 00, 5th/17th  **

 

Well, now all he has to do is being there tomorrow and hope that clown will turn up.

Harvey decides that he has had enough action for one night. So he gets _Scottie_ and drives home.

He searches for _The professor_ the next few hours but gives up when at 2 a.m. he still hasn’t found anything.

Harvey really doesn’t like to admit it, but Robin is his best hope by now.

 

For a short moment, before Harvey falls asleep, he wonders why Mike didn’t call after he left the nursing home like he promised.

Well, Harvey can still ask him when he gets to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to give you the next update some time later today. I hope I have time to do that.  
> What do you think? I am always grateful for kudos and comments. They give me new ideas and motivation :)  
> I would say that the story will end in 3 chapters. Maybe I will write an Epilog. Depends on how many people actually read this :'D


	12. Why did you do this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is acting strangely and Harvey is worried. But he needs to focus on his meeting with Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!! Wuhu. I am actually quite proud of myself :)  
> So just for explanation: Harvey and Mike change their voices when they become Batman and Robin. So if you asked yourself why the haven't figured out who the other one is yet... that's why! I mean obviously in real life you would still recognize somebody if they use a different voice, but... superheroes and stuff. There it works!

Mike turns up at work at 10 a.m., one hour later that he should have. First Harvey wants to make some joke about Mike’s hair, but then he really takes him in and decides against it.

Mike is really pale and has dark shadows under his eyes.

“Is everything alright?”

The blond just stares out of the window, looking lost. If Harvey wasn’t worried before, he for sure is now.

“Did something happen to your grandmother?”

“What? What’s with Grammy?”

Harvey frowns openly at him, but Mike still stares out of the window.

“I am asking you.” His voice sounds irritated and worried.

Mike shakes his head and finally turns around to look at him. “I’m sorry. I will get back to work right now.”

Now Harvey is pissed (and _really_ worried). He hates _nothing_ more than being ignored.

He stands up and crosses the room in a few steps. He catches Mike’s arm just in time to stop him from leaving Harvey’s office.

The younger one looks even worse from close up. Harvey wants to say a million things, but he doesn’t know where to start.

“You want to go home?” Mike just shakes his head.

Suddenly his secretary steps through the door. “Sorry to interrupt you, but Jessica wants to see you now.”

“Donna…” He sighs deeply.

“Now, Harvey.”

He turns around and wants to say to Mike that they will continue this later on, but the other has at some point sneaked out.

Harvey sighs in resignation and almost sprints to Jessica’s office.

He just hopes this will be over soon so he can talk to his boyfriend.

 

Of course it’s not over soon. Not even close. It’s actually a fucking catastrophe.

Some asshole from another firm is suing them big time and it looks like he will get through with it.

Harvey won’t let that happen. As long as he works here will never _anyone_ dare to sue his firm again.

He is so focused on saving all their asses that he somehow forgets about the _Mike problem._

When he finally has enough time to just breathe again, it’s half past 6 and when he asks Donna to bring Mike up here she just says that he left an hour ago.

Harvey frowns again. Turning up late isn’t so uncommon for Mike, but going early? He has never done that before and he surely wouldn’t start today. Not when they are in such a fucked up mess like this.

He calls him right away, but it goes straight to the voicemail.

Harvey looks at the clock again. He can’t do anything. He must go now or he won’t be at time for his meeting with Robin. As little as he likes it to leave like this, he has no other choice. If he doesn’t find out more about the Professor’s plan, they could all be dead by tomorrow.

 

Harvey rushes home and changes into his suit, checks his weapon arsenal (just to be safe) and gets into _Scottie._ It’s already 19:43. Shit. He has to hurry.

He breaks at least 25 speed limits, but he arrives at the appointed place with even 2 minutes to spare.

Robin is already standing there, but he looks nothing like the last time Harvey saw him.

His stupid cape is gone, his shoulders low and head bent down. He doesn’t smile.

If Harvey had to guess, he would say that he looked rather sad.

_Weird._

“Do you know why I wanted to meet you?” Harvey moves closer.

“Yeah. You found another lab. One from the _professor_.”

Yes. I need to find out who he is, from where he operates. And in the end, I need to stop him. But I can’t do this alone. I need your help, Robin.”

The kid looks surprised at him, but then he shakes his head with a sad smile on his face.

“You have no idea what you got yourself into. That _professor_ is way more powerful than you can imagine. Do yourself a favor and let it be and go home.”

Harvey can feel the anger boiling beneath his skin. “Go home? Go home?! That maniac wants to bomb away half the city! And you say I should go home and enjoy the show or what?”

Robin looks directly at him for the first time (and strangely he reminds him of Mike).

“Don’t you understand? If you stay out of all this they will let you in peace. You will be safe“, he says with a pleading voice.

Harvey shakes his head and gives him a determined look. “I can’t. No matter how dangerous this is, I have to stop him. It’s the only way how I can keep everybody safe.”

Robin gives him another sad smile. “Then I am sorry Batman, but I promised him that you wouldn’t interfere.” Harvey has his knife in his hand a second later, but it’s too late. The kid moved incredibly fast to his side and Harvey can feel a pinch on his neck.

Suddenly his vision starts to blur and his knees can’t hold his weight any longer.

He feels strong arms catch him before he can hit the hard floor.

“I am sorry. I am so sorry”, he hears and then everything goes black.

 

Harvey wakes with a horrible headache and no feeling in his arms. For a moment he can’t remember where he is or why slept in his Batman suit, but slowly everything from the night before comes back.

 _Robin._ That fucking asshole!

Harvey opens slowly his eyes and tries to gather where they are holding him. But he can’t really make out anything. From the layout he would guess that he is in a prison cell and from the numbness in his arms, they have let him hung there the whole night.

_Great. Just great._

The door of the cell opens with a loud noise and Harvey can recognize the shape of a man, but not more than that. The figure takes a few steps and stands straight before him now.

Harvey wishes he had enough strength to kick that ass. Standing there is _Robin_. Fucking traitor.

He brings something up to Harvey's face and he backs away, afraid it would be another shot of a drug.

Robin gives him a broken smile and holds the bottle up, so Harvey can see it clearly.

“It’s just water. You need to drink or you will die of hydration.”

Harvey chuckles darkly. “A little bit late for you to worry about my health _after_ you kidnapped me.”

Robin comes even nearer and looks at him pleadingly. “Please, I had no other choice. They somehow found out who I really am. They threatened to kill the only family I have left. You have to believe me, please.”

Harvey wants to stay pissed, but the kid looks so weak and afraid. What would Harvey do if he was in the kid’s position? Probably the same…

Harvey sighs and gestures at Robin to give him the water. It’s awkward as hell and he almost chokes a few times, but his headache feels slightly better after.

Somebody screams for Robin and the kid gives him an apologetic look and then leaves quickly.

Harvey gets the feeling that the boss, whoever that might be, isn’t a person you should anger.

Good that he has _exactly_ done that.

 

He can’t tell how much time passes in here. Sometimes a guy that is built like the hulk comes in and ruffs him up. Nice things like a punch in his kidneys, or a hit on his knees. Harvey is just grateful that he is still in his suit. It doesn’t help much, but it gives him a feeling of strength. In here he isn’t Harvey Specter. No, he is Batman. And Batman can endure everything.

 

Some time passes again and when the door opens again he knows instantly that it’s somebody else standing there. The whole atmosphere of the room cools down to freezing in a mere second.

They turn the light fully up and Harvey winces slightly. When he finally adjusts to the lightness, he can see a middle-aged man in an expensive suit sitting there.

Harvey chuckles and the man raises an eyebrow at him.

“You aren’t _The professor.”_

The other one gives him a creepy smile.

“No, I am not. I am the man that gets rid of the obstacles and you, Batman, have become quite a pain in our ass, if you would excuse me for using such language.”

Harvey gives him a cocky smile.

“Well, you didn’t exactly make it hard to find your labs.”

The man stands up and takes out a knife from his jacket. “Well, you must understand that we wanted you to find the lower drug and weapon rings. They were getting in our way and you, so nice as you were, got rid of them for us. But then this idiot interfered.”, he points at Robin who stands outside of the cell, “and suddenly you two began to take down our people. We were losing money and resources because you wouldn’t mind your own business. You understand, the situation has become problematic.”

“The only thing that is problematic here is your love for hearing yourself talk.”

The man laughs coldly and then moves with fast speed forwards. He rams his knife directly in Harvey’s stomach and he can feel how all the air leaves his lungs.

“Fucking shit.” He hears a loud gasp from outside the cell and understands just a moment too late that he forgot to change his voice.

The man grins crazily at him and turns the knife even deeper in the flesh. Harvey grunts in pain.

“The great Batman. Saviour of Manhattan City. Why don’t we see who you really are? Huh. So weak and pathetic that you have to hide behind a mask.” And then he rips the mask from Harvey’s face.

He can hear a cry of distress and a soft “No” coming from Robin. When he looks at the young man, Harvey can see tears streaming down his face. “Harvey”, he says in a broken voice and no matter where he is or how hurt he is, Harvey would _always_ recognize that voice. Standing there, behind the alias of Robin, is Mike.

The man laughs and squeezes Harvey’s jaw with his fingers.

“The great Harvey Specter. This is just getting better and better. I won’t only get rid of the annoyance that is Batman but also of the lawyer that sends my men to prison. Killing two birds with one stone.”

The man gives him one last creepy grin and then turns around and leaves the cell, without sparing even one look at Mike, Robin, whatever.

Harvey can feel his blood running down his body, but there is nothing that he can do.

He looks at Mike, who is still crying. “I am sorry. I will right this.”

Before Harvey can answer there is a loud scream of “Robin!” from down the hall.

Mike looks between Harvey and the other person. He can hear footsteps coming closer.

 “Robin. Do I have to remind you that we have your lovely grandmother just a few cells further and if you don’t follow my every order, I will visit her next?”

That voice is the same man as before and by the way that Mike shakes his head frantically, he really doesn’t want to piss that man off. (Doing so could obviously end with having a knife in your body)

They leave and the light is turned off in his cell again. Not that it matters much. In a matter of seconds he can feel how he becomes lightheaded and then everything gets truly dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's quite a cliffhanger, but I would really be interested in what you think will happen! SO leave me a comment with your idea :) Kudos would also be great.  
> I hope I can update in the next week, I don't want to let you wait so long as the last time!  
> One chapter to go!! (And maybe an epilog after. We will see :D )


End file.
